


The Dread Wizard

by Chysgoda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Gen, Ignore the man behind the curtain, The Dread Wizard Emet-Selch, avoiding the arranged marriage, such an ugly tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chysgoda/pseuds/Chysgoda
Summary: Hythlodaeus must deliver a letter to the Dread Wizard Emet Selch. But first he must get into this ugly tower.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: May-U Fic Exchange 2020





	The Dread Wizard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AzureSummoner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureSummoner/gifts).



**The Dread Wizard**

  
  


Hythlodaeus sighed as he looked up at the blue crystal of the wizard’s tower. What in the name of creation did one man do with all of that space? He sighed and straightened his shirt cuffs. His princess and more importantly his friend had bid him deliver her letter to the dread wizard Emet-Selch and that was what he was going to do. 

As soon as he figured out how the hell to get into this ugly tower. 

He walked around the perimeter of the grounds until he found the main entrance, a pair of massive golden doors with intricate geometric designs inlaid. Hythlodaeus frowned, how did one go about getting the attention of a wizard in an ugly tower? There didn’t appear to be an ugly knocker or an ugly bell. He shrugged and walked up to the doors. He gave the metal door three sharp raps with his knuckles and then stepped back to see if that had any effect. Granted given the size of this monstrosity of a tower the likelihood of a simple knock being heard was vanishingly small, perhaps smoke signals would be more effective. He watched the massive doors with mild interest the majority of his thoughts thinking of other means to attract the dread wizard’s attention. 

“What is your business fool?” A voice rumbled with clear annoyance. 

“I am bearing a letter from the Crown Princess Persephone, for the dread wizard Emet Selch,” Hythlodeaus announced glancing around to try and find where the voice was coming from. There was a long silence before the massive doors began to open, disused hinges creaking in protest. 

“Enter.” 

Beyond the doors nothing could be seen, it was just a black expanse. Hythlodeaus frowned and then rolled his shoulders back. “Once more into the breach,” he muttered to himself and walked through the doors. 

  
  


\----

Stepping beyond the darkness was a dizzying experience. Hythlodeaus got the feeling that he had traveled further than a few steps, which honestly he was silently grateful for. The idea of having to trudge to the top of the ugly tower was daunting. He blinked when he stepped into soft, persistent amber light. He stood on a large, round platform and there were staircases leading who knew where all around the edge, and in the center stood what was either his host or something his host had sent to eat him. Maybe relying on the laws of hospitality had been a bad idea... 

“What business could the Princess Persephone have with a dread sorcerer of eld?” The echoing voice didn’t quite come from the hulking form in front of Hythlodaeus. The thing stood three times his height and was as overwrought as the rest of the ugly tower, monstrous extra hands, iron crown, and a gaudy violet crystal staff to achieve what? What did catch his eye was the twist of a scarlet flowering vine around one hand. That was familiar. He looked around the cavernous hall, this thing wasn’t what he was speaking with, so where was the real wizard? The slam of the crystal staff on the floor brought Hythlodaeus’s attention back to the apparition. “Are you paying attention, messenger?” 

“No,” The messenger answered honestly. “I’m not in the habit of delivering sensitive letters to tasteless illusions.” 

“Tasteless?!” The voice lost some of its basso growl and Hythlodaeus narrowed his eyes. He knew this voice. 

“It is a very well crafted illusion,” he motioned to the monster, “but really there’s too much going on. You can’t expect people to be terrified of something that looks like it was made of spare parts.”

The voice was silent for a long minute. Hythlodaeus amused himself by continuing to look for the proverbial curtain that hid the real wizard. The voice huffed annoyed. “This form has scared off more than a few knights.”

“They must not have been terribly motivated.” Hythlodaeus folded his arms and glared at the apparition. He definitely knew this voice. Now to confirm. “Seph still talks about you.”

The silence this time had a different quality than previously. Hythlodaeus grinned to himself, got you. The voice huffed another sigh, “no she doesn’t.” 

Hythlodaeus rolled his eyes to the heavens, even though he could only see the ceiling of this gaudy hall. “Hades get out here.” 

There was a shimmer in the corner of his eye and he turned his head to see an entire section of wall bunch like fabric and get pushed aside. He blinked rapidly a few times before the wall stopped shimmering and became simple fabric. A snap echoed off the arches and useless stairways. The monstrosity exploded into violet and scarlet motes of light. Hades tugged on the sash of his housecoat and glared at his old friend. “You don’t have to look smug about it ‘Deaus.” 

Hythlodaeus folded his arms and arched an eyebrow at Hades. “Only you could create a tower too ugly to be virtuous, and not enough fun to be sinful.” 

“I thought you said you had a message for me.” Hades narrowed his eyes. 

“Fifteen years Hades, it’s been fifteen years since you left and neither of us has even had the slightest idea if you’ve even been alive!” Hythlodaeus’s arms exploded out as he threw up his hands in frustration. 

“You and Seph had your studies,” Hades said defensively. 

“I had my studies,” Hythlodaeus glared, “when the King died the Queen stopped Seph from studying with the court mage. It wasn’t ‘proper’ for a princess to be training as a mage.” 

Hades blanched, “How is that castle not covered in vines.” 

“You don’t get out much do you? The castle IS covered in vines, it’s part of why she is rushing the marriage through.” He ran a hand through his hair and glared at his old friend. 

Hades froze. “What?” 

Hythlodeaus reached into the inner pocket of his overcoat and pulled out the princess’s letter. Then he stormed up to his old friend and shoved the letter against his chest. “Read it, asshole.” 

Hades blinked. He did not remember his old friend ever being this vehement. He took the letter and broke the seal. He read it under his breath; his golden eyes had gone wide with disbelief. He looked up and glared at Hythlodaeus, “She offers a favor with no restrictions in exchange for avoiding this groom. Does she have **any** idea what that could mean for her?!”

Hythlodaeus snatched the letter back and read through it. “Gods damn it Seph!” 

“You can’t tell me you didn’t know!” Hades hissed. “She could sell away her soul with an offer like this. Put herself in the position of **having** to go through a different unwanted marriage. She shouldn’t have risked so much!”

“And now you care?” Deaus retorted and shoved the letter back into Hades’s chest. 

“Don’t touch anything.” Hades snarled. He snapped and his housecoat was replaced by a black robe with ornate purple and gold embroidery; the change of clothes had barely settled before the wizard stepped into a swirling black and violet circle. 

Hythlodaeus smirked when the portal closed behind his old friend, “Hades, the Dread Wizard Emet Selch, Sorcerer of Eld, and Lord Architect of the Underworld; checkmate.” 

He stretched. hopefully, Hades had remembered to lock up before storming off in a huff. With a negligent wave of his hand his own portal of swirling white and amber and stepped through. 

—-

Hades stepped out of his portal in the greenhouse that had been Seph’s sanctuary when they were children. It was not quite overgrown, but the plants were certainly not over managed either. He heard humming and moved towards it until he found an alcove that was clear enough to have a small table and two chairs. There was a tea set on the table with steam curling from the spout of the teapot. He blinked, still hot? 

“Good evening Hades. It took quite a bit of effort to get you down from that ugly tower” A voice came from the far end where someone stood with her back to him looking out the greenhouse windows. She turned and smiled at him and he stared at this woman who could only be his Shep. “I am Persephone, Queen of Vere Buo, the Kingdom of Spring. Shall we discuss marriage proposals?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The turns have tabled!
> 
> This was a combination of two prompts 
> 
> ~Hades is a powerful sorceror feared throughout the land. One day he receives an urgent letter from the princess Persephone, begging him to steal her away so that she can avoid an arranged marriage. In exchange she will agree to any favor he asks. After discovering Persephone's latent talent for magic he instead offers to make her his apprentice, in hopes that she might fall for him.
> 
> ~Persephone, goddess of Spring, abducts Hades, the king of the underworld, to be her husband.
> 
> Hope you like this!!


End file.
